1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective athletic devices, and more particularly pertains to a double-coverage athletic protective cup wherein the same sets forth a plurality of relatively movably mounted cup devices of first and second durometer hardnesses to accommodate strikes to the groin and associated pelvic region of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective athletic cup devices is well known in the prior art. While prior devices have attempted to fully protect the relatively sensitive groin region of a male wearer of the device, the prior art has failed to provide the plural cup construction utilizing varying hardness polymeric materials to provide protection of a wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,572 to Taylor sets forth an interior cup 5 utilizing an exterior diaphragm to maintain a pressurized pneumatic chamber forwardly of the cup to soften strikes aimed at a groin area of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,684 to Matthews sets forth an athletic protective cup wherein a cup is formed with a rearwardly directed perimeter cushioning member to provide a first spaced protective shock absorbing contact area with a wearer to enhance comfort and effectiveness of the cup, as opposed to the instant invention providing a plurality of protective cup portions, and further including a third protective means utilizing insertable strips to enhance the rigidity of the external cup as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,846 to Lehman sets forth a male under garment provided with a plurality of layers including a forwardly directed support pouch and a flap disposed forwardly of the pouch to provide a plurality of protective areas relative to a groin portion of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,414 to Gamm sets forth a protective cup device utilizing a rigid cup to enclose the genitals of a wearer and forwardly including a resilient molded portion positioned about the peripheral edge of the cup to enhance comfort of the cup, as utilized by a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,541 to Castelli sets forth a somewhat rigid cup positioned within a downwardly directed outer flap to secure the rigid cup to protect the groin area of a wearer.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a double-coverage athletic protective cup as set forth by the instant invention to address both the problems of effectiveness and comfort in use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.